Kill or Love?
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: Amu's parents go away for a month, One night Amu was walking and when she was she saw someone who was going to kill her,Well thats what Amu thought,but what if instead of killing Amu He Starts To Love Amu,And will Amu be able to help Him or Not? ! Amuto !
1. Amu's Parents Travel!

Foxy: I cant believe that am doing a 4th story….

Lulu: hey will I be in this one???

Foxy: hmm maybe….

Lulu: sighs.. whateva I don't care

Foxy: am saying maybe so you might be in this story^^

Lulu: Ya…ummm on with the story?

Foxy: I don't own shugo chara…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed.

Amu who was walking by saw what happened.

there was a person doing something to the girl amu didn't know what but she forced herself to see what was happening ' I shouldn't really do this it might be dangerous' she thought then another voice in her head said ' don't be a chicken go an help her there's nothing dangerous n.o.t.h.i.n.g' amu didn't know what to do but she decided she should go and see.

She got closer and closer then she noticed the girl stopped screaming amu stood frozen she didn't want to get any closer it was already freaking her out.

Then the girl fainted but amu could hardly see if she did or not because it was really dark she just knew something fell on the floor.

The person turned around just to see amu right at front of him.

"Tsk. looks like I've been found out" a husky voice and with that he disappeared.

But before he did he said" you better not tell anyone if u do then something bad will happen to you" he smirked amu could fell it but then he was gone.

Amu was speechless 'I didn't see anything yeah I didn't just go back and f-' but something interrupted amu's thought.

" amuuuu-" a babyish voice said amu looked at her she was jumping up and down licking a lollipop 'ahhh yaya am so glad you came I was so scared' amu thought.

"what are you doing amu??" yaya looked at her confused. Amu looked at her.

"ah,um nothing I was just umm….never mind what are you doing here??" she said while walking to yaya.

" I was passing by then I saw you here" she replied "oh..ok then" amu said turning back around dazed abit.

"hey amu-chii you want to somewhere pleeeeeeeease" yaya looked at her with a baby eyes.

"ah am sorry yaya but I have get back now my mother might kill m if am late" amu said hurrying up and forgot what happened before yaya came.

" aww ok then bye" she said licking her lollipop and walking away.

And amu went back home.

The ten minutes later amu arrived at her house opening the door" hii mama,papa,ami am back"

" siiiiiiiiiiis" ami ran to her big sister and hugged her tight. " youw in twoubwe…".

Amu looked at her confused "what do you mean?" amu said.

"AMU COME HERE NOW" her mother shouted. 'oh ok i know now' she thought and ami lt go of her.

"comiiiing" amu replied. "amu dear were going to travel tomorrow for a month can you tak car of the house?" midori said and amu nodded 'guess am not in trouble am FREE' amu thought.

"sis I will missh you" ami said sleepy 'I will too hun ' amu thought happily and a bit sad.

"so lets get you to bed shall we" amu said softly and picked her up and went upstairs.

"will my amu be ok?" amu's dad tsumugu said nearly crying.

"oh she will she can handle anything haha" midori said. And amu heard that while she was coming down 'but that's not even true' amu thought remembering what happened today.

"ok I put ami to sleep do you want anything before I go back upstairs?" amu questioned.

"ah, umm I guess no..no thanks dear you can go to sleep we will wake you up tomorrow before we go ok?" midori said and amu nodded "alright night mama,papa" and with that she went in her room.

Next morning amu woke up she sat up in bed looked up at the clock it said 9:30 A.M 'hmm I guess they will be gong soon' amu said a it said 'why wont they let me go with them?' they were suppose to be there at 10:15 and they will leave at 10:45 amu sighed '15 minutes left' she got out of bed and got changed.

5 minutes later amu came down stairs wearing a black T-shirt with gold and silver butterflies on them and a skirt which was black with a silvery gold butterfly on it.

"hi" amu said plainly and sat down for breakfast and they replied was "hi".

"soo..i guess your going soon.." amu said looking at them they all nodded 'woow its really quiet here' amu thought then she finished eating and looked at the time it was 10:43 amu and everyone got up and went to the door amu went to her papa and hugged him" amu dont talk or bring any BOYS got it" he said and amu nodded. Then she went to her mama and hugged her" I'll miss you amu just be careful ok?" midori said and amu nodded again.

The finally she went to ami and hugged her so tight amu knew she was going to miss her more then anyone else.

Amu waved goodbye as they left and closed the door."they….left for …a month" amu said bringing the words out. This was the first time they went without amu.

"maybe I should call someone and see of they want to go out its boring here" amu said and sighed and went got her phone out and called utau.

"hello?" utau said there was a lot of noise in the background you could hardly hear utau speaking.

"hi utau yo- never mind I gues your at a party right then bye" amu said disappointed and closed the phone.

"yeah….i am-" utau was cut off by amu closing the phone" HOW DARE SHE THAT….grrrrr".

_Knock knock knock_

Aamu turned around and opened the door just to revel rima at front of her.

"hey amu want to out?" she said

"sure why not am not doing anything" amu replied and they started to walk to wherever they were going.

One hour later

_Click_

"hmm..so this is her house I better keep an eye on her then" a husky voice said and then he vanished. 'I wonder if she did see anything' he wondered.

~7 hours later~

"ok ye rima I had fun thanks" amu said opening the door "yah me too night amu" rima waved goodbye and she went.

When amu got inside it felt different the air the smell and she felt like someone was watching her but she ignored it and went up stairs.

"ah am soo tireeed" amu said lying on her bed and trying to go to sleep which…nearly worked but she couldn't go to sleep she felt that something was wrong.

Then a voice said in said her 'just go to sleep there's nothing' amu agreed with it and closed her eyes trying to get to sleep.

Then really fast she sat up. Amu was surprised at what she just did but she didn't do anything she just randomly did it without moving. somehow.

Amu looked around the room it was dark you could hardly see anything then she saw something she looked at it trying to figure out what it was but nothing cam just the image of her desk.

And fell back on her bed and finally she did go to sleep at last.

"Tsk. You shouldn't really go to sleep if you know that someone is here watching you and might even kill you" the husky voice said and smirked but of course amu didnt hear it cuz she was a sleep.

He got of the desk slowly and quietly landing on the floor and walked over to amu "heh" then he smirked.

* * *

Kitty: omggggg I love this story especially when ikuto's around eheheheh

Ikuto: always is ~smirks~

Amu:…….

Lulu: so what is this story about???

Kitty: I don't know am making it up while I write lol.

Lulu: sighs…you weirdo

Kitty: YUP and please r&r thx and am not joking if I don't get reviewS I will not I repeat I WILL NOT CONTINUE-…

Everyone: ~stares at kitty ~

Kitty: ….THIS STORY. Review?


	2. Amu's Dream!

Kitty: am really really really really Really Really REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLYY…….

Ikuto: yeah just get on with it…

Kitty: REAAAAAALLY

Everyone: ~bored~

Kitty: SORRRRRRY

Amu: for what???

Kitty: for many grammar mistakes on the 1st chapter………

Everyone: oh…

Kitty: on with the story I hope there isn't this time //

* * *

Preview:

_He got of the desk slowly and quietly landing on the floor and walked over to amu "heh" then he smirked_

* * *

Just when Ikuto was going to do something to her he heard her talk.

" No I don't want to" Amu said in her sleep then turned over.

Ikuto just looked at her then smirked "She even talks in her sleep? What a weirdo".

"Am not"

"….."

There was silence for a bit 'Is she even asleep?' Ikuto thought

"No"

Ikuto just stared at her confused he was sure she was asleep 'maybe am just hearing things and plus like she can read my thoughts'.

"I Can" amu said in her sleep.

Ikuto backed away and looked at the time.

_It said 2:30_

' its already late. I guess I should go I'll take care of her later' he thought.

And went to the balcony he got his black wings out and flew away just before he did amu said something.

" I love you" she smiled while turning over again.

Ikuto looked back at her shocked he couldn't believe what he just heard 'what is she dreaming about'. He thought then smirked and flew away.

Amu who was still dreaming her happy dream was cuddling her pillow.

**Amu's dream: ~~ Amu's Pov ~~**

_i was walking in a beautiful garden that had all the flowers in the world summer flowers, spring flowers ,fall flowers and winter flowers._

_While I was walking I saw one of my best friend's Lulu she was with another person which looked like Tadase.'_

_'He's so dreamy' I thought 'Just like a prince'_

_They both looked at her and waved I saw them wave at me so I waved back running to them._

_"Hey how are you guys?" I said._

_"Ah, we were just walking" Lulu said smiling "hey I'll be right back ok? I gotta go somewhere" she said then ran to where she needed to go._

_" so..Amu.." Tadase said trying to make a conversation with her."Umm..So what do you want to talk about?._

_"I don't know" I said a bit bored looking down at the flowers._

_"Umm… Hey you wanna walk around?" Tadase said._

_I looked at him ' well he looks dreamy and looks like a prince but he's kinda boring to talk to. but oh well I still love him'._

_"__**No I don't want to"**__ I said even though I knew I was dreaming it felt like I said that out loud in my sleep._

_ "Aww come on don't be mean"_

_"__**Am not**__" I told him._

_"please"_

_"__**No**__"_

_"Ok ok then why don't you want to?" He asked._

_" Cuzzzzzzzz…… I don't feel like It" I said 'I just sounded like a princess then'. _

_Tadase laughed and so did I._

_"Hey Where's Lulu?" I asked._

_" I don't know" He said " she only went like 5 minutes ago you know"_

_'Wow really? It felt like ages since she went' I thought. "I know" I lied._

_" Then cant you be patient?"_

_"__**I can**__"_

_He smiled at me. He looked really Cute._

_'hmm since this is a dream I might as well say something I always wanted to' I thought_

_"__**I love you**__" I said smiling at him._

_He looked at me shocked then smiled while blushing " I l-love you t-too"_

_'Only if this was real I would be the happiest girl ever' I thought' but.. I don't know.. it doesn't feel right.. oh well lets just enjoy this dream'_

_Then everything was disappearing and it all went black only me there standing. I was scared I didn't know what to do. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Then there was this thing coming to me. No a person not a thing. I tried to run away but I couldn't move my legs wont move. He was just getting closer and closer until he was right at front of me I couldn't see him. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I wanted to run away but I couldn't I just stood there blinking once or twice every 3 or 5 seconds. He was about to do something but…_

**~~ Normal Pov ~~**

Amu walk up.

"Ahh what kind of dream was that and.. like… it..it was a nice dream then…then turned into a nightmare' Amu thought 'hmm..but I wonder what was going to happen to me.. Kill me I guess because I woke up before he could do anything'.

Then Amu felt a cool breeze on her she looked at where it was coming from.

' I don't remember leaving the balcony door open' Amu thought.

But she ignored the thought and closed the door it was morning but she was tired sh looked at the time.

_7:00_

'Wow am up early today' she thought then got out of her bed and she realized that she didn't get changed.

'I guess I was really tired yesterday that I forgot' then she went to her closet and got some clothes to wear since she has to go shopping to buy food. Well that's what her mother told her before she went. when she was done she went down stairs and ate breakfast and did some other stuff.

She looked at the time it said 10:00.

"Woow I guess I should go now. Time does fly fast' Amu thought.

Then she walked out closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kitty: well…what a boring chapter…I hope the next chapter's better.

Ikuto: I agree.

Amu: well I enjoyed a bit of it..CUZ me and tadase were together hee~hee~

Kitty & Ikuto: ~stares at her~

Kitty: am sorry if it wasn't good but I hope you liked it and tell me if there is any grammar mistakes on this chapter.. I hope there isn't ok bye bye^^

Everyone: review please.


	3. Amu's First Kiss Stolen!

Kitty: enjoy~ meh chapter~ nyahaha

Amu: Kitty doenst own shugo chara or its whateva..

Kitty..umm Yeaaaaah…

* * *

Amu's Pov.

I went out of the door and closed it behind me I got the paper out it had a list of what I needed.

'Hmm lets see what written' I thought.

_Eggs_

_Butter_

_Bread_

_Milk_

_Tomato_

_Cucumber_

_Juice –if you want hunny-_

_Cheese_

_Lemon_

_And whatever else you need._

_-take care-_

_-Mama-_

_-And no boys-_

_-Papa-_

_-Wuv u_

_-Ami-_

"WHATS WITH THE LIST" I shouted.

I sighed and started to walk to the market to buy.

When I bought everything I went back home put the stuff in the fridge and had a glass of water.

"Urgggh am neva doing that again" I said when I did I heard the door open and close I got scared.

I went to the door but no one was there I felt a cold breeze on my cheeks from the right when I looked I saw the window open.

'W-what's..happening..' Amu thought sacred to death.

"W-who's t-there" I said.

"Boo" A husky voice said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed.

When I looked behind me no one was there.

"A-am I hearing t-things?" I said.

" I don't really think so" the voice whispered in my ear.

I stood there not moving nor did the figure behind me.

"W-who are y-you?"I said scared.

"Just someone that you saw yesterday" He said.

I stood there then started to recall hat happened yesterday until the when I got up to night time when I saw something.

"Y-you M-mean.."

"Yes, _Amu_" he whispered in my ear.

"P-please don't k-kill me" I said

"Huh..oh right yeah that" He said like he forgot about it." Naah I wont kill you yet I might as well have some fun with you" He smirked.

"Y-ou P-p-pervert" I stuttered.

"Hmm, but a pervert would do this" He said then grabbed my waist and started to kiss my neck.

"H-hey S-stop" I said Blushing hard.

"Aww but your soo cutte" He smirked.

After that he let go off me and when he did I turned around but he disappeared.

"Huh??"

"Am right here" he whispered in my ear I blushed.

"W-why wont you let me see y-you?" I asked.

"You want to see me that muccch??"

I nodded.

He came in front of me I was shocked and surprised on how fast and beautiful he was.

I just stared

' Waah he's Hot' I thought. He smirked.

"How much longer you gunna look at me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I uhh..I am sorry" I apologized.

I heard him chukle.

"You're an interesting one" He said smirking.

"W-what do you mean??" I Questioned.

"Nothing" He said he got closer to me and kissed my lips.

I blushed.

"W-WHAAAAT U PERVERT YOU,.. YOU STOLE MY FRIST KISS HOW-"

"Shooo" He put his finger on my lips.

I blushed more I was just so..soo angry.

"my name is Ikuto by the way and tomorrow am going to take you somewhere you've never saw before" He said smirking and with that he left.

I saw him bring out his black wings and when he did I was shocked.

When he was gone I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Kitty: hope you like it hehe review please.

Ice-cream mint button: Hit me..Baby one more time YAAA

Kitty: dumb song Lol…haha anyway yeah bye^^.


	4. I Want Wings Too!

Kitty: Hey new chapter haha xD.

Ikuto: Whens the story gunna finish.

Kitty: Ehhh!! It's gunna finish????

Ikuto: -sighs- I SAID WHEN IS IT GOING TO FINISH.

Kitty: liar you said whens the story Gunna finish. Haha xD

Ikuto : -glares- whatever I don't care.

Kitty: well I don't really know lol xD and I dun want to make it short lol xD anyway enjoy I dun own shugo chara nor nothing only diii story.. xD.

* * *

Amu's Pov.

_When he was gone I screamed_.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"__._

Well I thought I did.

But it was someone else I went out to see what was happening.

When I opened the door I saw…..A…

Cat.

Yeah that's how lame it is.

'probably heard wrong it might have been a MEOOOOW not Ahhhh' I thought.

"Meoow??" The kitty meowed.

"Cuute" I said. " But sorry I don't like Cats so Shoo" I said again but this time in a cold and icy tone that sounded really mean. (Omg poor kitty T.T -Hugs it- lol xD)

"Me..ow??" the kitty meowed again, but titled it's head this time.

'Cute' I thought.

"I said SHOOOOOO" I repeated but in a higher voice.

"_Awww, Amu that's not how you treat a cute cat" _A voice said in my head which wasn't mine.

"AHHH, am hearing thiiings" I said and slammed the door shut.

"_You know I'll punish you if you leave it out there alone"_ the voice in my head said again.

"Gaaah I don't care just get out of my head Ikuto NOW" I said.

"_Hahaha, Cute" _Ikuto said in my headlaughing. _"And ok ok I'll leave ya alone" . _I felt him smirk_._

"GOOOOOOD" I shouted.

Yeah talking to myself how embarrassing.

'Am so tireeed' I thought yawning.

I went up stairs and sat on my bed.

'I dun wanna go to sleep now' I thought again annoyed.

"THIS IS SO GAY" I screamed. "Might as well listen to music."

I got my Ipod and put shuffle on and then a song came on and started to sing it aloud.

Breathe. By Taylor Swift.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,**__**  
**__**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.**__**  
**__**People are people,**__**  
**__**And sometimes we change our minds.**__**  
**__**But its killing me to see you go after all this time.**__****_

_**Mmm mmm mmm**__**  
**__**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**__**  
**__**Mmm mmm mmm**__**  
**__**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**__****_

_**Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,**__**  
**__**Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.**__**  
**__**Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,**__**  
**__**Now I dont know what to be without you around.**__****_

_**And we know its never simple,**__**  
**__**Never easy.**__**  
**__**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**__**  
**__**Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**__**  
**__**And I cant,**__**  
**__**Breathe,**____**  
**__**Without you,**__**  
**__**But I have to,**__**  
**__**Breathe,**__**  
**__**Without you,**__**  
**__**But I have to.**__****_

_**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**__**  
**__**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.**____**  
**__**But people are people,**__**  
**__**And sometimes it doesnt work out,**__**  
**__**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**__****_

_**And we know its never simple,**__**  
**__**Never easy.**__**  
**__**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**__**  
**__**Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**__**  
**__**And I cant,**__**  
**__**Breathe,**____**  
**__**Without you,**__**  
**__**But I have to,**__**  
**__**Breathe,**__**  
**__**Without you,**__**  
**__**But I have to.**__****_

_**Its two a.m.**__**  
**__**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**__**  
**__**Hope you know its not easy,**____**  
**__**Easy for me.**__**  
**__**Its two a.m.**__**  
**__**Feelin like I just lost a friend.**__**  
**__**Hope you know this aint easy,**__**  
**__**Easy for me.**__****_

_**And we know its never simple,**__**  
**__**Never easy.**__**  
**__**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**__****_

_**Ohhh**__****_

_**I cant,**__**  
**__**Breathe,**____**  
**__**Without you,**__**  
**__**But I have to,**__**  
**__**Breathe,**__**  
**__**Without you,**__**  
**__**But I have to.**__****_

_**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)**__**  
**__**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**__**  
**__**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**__**  
**__**Sorry.**_

After that I listened and sang to a few more songs.

Until I feel asleep.

When I woke up it was about 2:00 A.m.

"Huh…when did I fall asleep?" I said." Ok I don't care whatever blah blah blah."

I got out of bed and went down stairs to get a glass of water when I did I drank it, say about two glasses.

"Whoa… was I thirsty" I said feeling happy.

Then I started to walk back to my bedroom when I got half way on the stairs there I couldn't be bothered moving anymore.

'Am tired and I cant be bothered moving, How lazier can I get??" I asked my self then sighed.

I sat down on the stairs bored not feeling tired so I didn't really see the point on continuing going to my bedroom.

"Hmm,Lucky me." I heard a husky voice say."Your awake" He smirked.

"Huh who the hell are you" I asked.

Ikuto blinked, then smirked.

"Aww did my lil' Strawberry already forget me" He said smirking.

"Like hell I would how can I when your coming here all the time" I said in my "Cool&Spicy" tone.

"So you don't want to forget me?" He teased.

"No- no I mean yes of course I do really badly too" I said annoyed and blushed.

Ikuto smirked.

"What you doing here anyway?" I asked him.

"Oh…just coming to collect my lil' cute strawberry."He said still smirking.

"Where to?" I asked bored and not interesting.

"Somewhere" he said bored.

"Woooo, Fun fun fun.. "Amu said in a lame bored tone.

"Amu, whats wrong did something happen?" He asked worried.

"Nope" Amu said.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

"You Sure Sure??"

"Yep, Yep"

"Are you absolutely Sure?"

"YES FOR GOD'S SAKE YES." I shouted.

He smirked.

"Amu, your no fun anymore.." He said.

I sighed. "So what you gunna do about it?" I asked him.

"Then..i'll have to kill you"

I looked at him bored.

"Go,right ahead." I said."Do what ever you want with me."

"Whatever, I want??" He said smirking.

I blushed.

"You pervert".

He smirked.

" Alrighty then" He said and picked me up bridal style. "Since your already awake might as well take you now." He smirked.

I blushed.

"L-let me down pervert"

"No" He said smirking and I blushed more.

"Pervert" I muttered.

He was still smirking.

He jumped out of the window and got his wings out and flew away with me in his hands.

I looked at his wings with interest.

"I want wings" I said aloud.

"You might have already" He said smirking.

"Who asked you, I weren't talking' to you" I said happy that he said I might.

He smirked.

"Then what you were talking to my wings??" He said teasing me.

"S-shut up"I said blushing." And I was talking to myself, Pervert"

He smirked again.

"Well you can keep doing that until we get there" Ikuto said smirking he enjoyed making me blush and teasing me.

"W-whatever" I said blushing and just continued to look at his wings.

* * *

Kitty: Yaaay Done Muhahahahaha and sorry if it's short.

Ikuto: Short?

Kitty: yeah I mean if you removed the song it will be short or..Whatever anyway…xD

Ice-Cream Mint Button: Review Please xD.


	5. The Mysterious Girl!

Kitty: Weeelllll here's…the…NEW CHAPTER.

Everyone: Weirdooo.

Kitty: that's sooo true anway I don't own shugo chara.

Enjooooyyyy~~~

* * *

Amu's Pov.

'wings..wings…wings' I thought sleepy.'Soo tired…'

Before I closed my eyes I saw Ikuto looking at me and smirking.

'Dumb smirk' I thought and went to sleep on Ikuto's arms.

I woke up still on Ikuto's arms.

"Huuuuuh!! Aren't we there yet??" I asked him.

"You've only slept for 5 minutes you know" He said smirking.

"Whaaaat it felt soo much longer" I said looking at his wings.

'So pretty' I thought.

"Sooo how long till we get there??" I asked.

"Dunno" he said. I looked at him.

"You don't know.."

"I don't know"

"YOOU don't know???"

"Yes I dunno."

"Your sure?" I said kinda bored.

Ikuto sighed then smirked.

"Why you want me to hold you longer?" he said.

"Whats that got to do with what we were just talking about, And NO" I told him.

'Urgh I want to touch the wings' I thought and reached out to them and tried to grab it but they moved.

"Hey, what do you think your doin' " Ikuto said.

"Umm, trying to…Grab them" I said like a baby.

If I wasn't wrong am sure I heard him laugh at me.

"Hmph" I said acting stubborn.

"Your such a kid" He said.

"No am A Baby." I told him.

He stared at me.

"Hey, I was joking don't take it seriously." I said and looked away.

"Baby"

"Meanie"

"Kid"

"Loser"

"Weirdo"

"Dumb"

"Random"

"………..Wandom, Tandom"

He stared at me.

"Whaaaaaat!!" I looked at him.

He smirked.

"Finally were here" He said.

"Finally" I said.

He let me down and I walked.

"So why did you bring me here anyway??" I asked.

"That's a secret"

"Tell me"

"Nope"

"Tell meeeeee"

"Never"

"Whatever" I said and walked into the weird place.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~~ Ikuto's Baaacck" he fan girls screamed.

"Hmm is that your girlfriend" some one said I looked at them

"U-uhh N-no of c-course n-not" I said stuttering.

"What if she is" I heard Ikuto say I glared at him he smirked.

"Ahahahahaha" the girl laughed." I don't really care"

"Why did you bring a girl Ikuto are we..Uhh you gunna kill her?" one of the fan girls said.

"If I was I would've have done it ages ago." He said.

"Hmm seems your interested in her Ikuto" The girl said and walked away.

And well what I noticed everyone had wings but they wre all gray not like Ikuto's his is Black.

' It doesn't feel right here' I thought. ' Amu like the odd one out.'

"Hahaha, don't worry don't feel unwelcome cuz your different" the girl said." Were happy to have you here".

'It doesn't really look like it" I thought looking at the fangirls who were glaring at me.

"Well anway Have fun with I~Ku~To" She said and went off.

"H-huuuh!! W-what do you m-mean" I said blushing.

Ikuto smirked and the fan girls continued to Glare at me.

* * *

Kitty: Doone wooo.

Ikuto: Finally.

Amu: Yeah.

Kitty: Whatever and thanks to Sera (**Sechuri Sera)** for helping me a bit and accompanying me on Msn hahahaha xD.

Mint-Ice-Cream-Button: And don't forget to review –Winks-

Kitty: -.-" yeah…^^ bye bye see ya in da next Chapteeeeeer lol xD.


	6. She's Just Too Mysterious!

**K**_itt_y: **-Yawns-** So tired. Anyway Enjoy This Chapter. **xD**.

**I Don't Own Shugo Chara Or Its Characters.**

* * *

Ikuto left me cause he had to do something important so I decided to look around thos weird place with everyone having wings except me.

I sighed wishing I had.

Then for some reason That girl from before came in my head.

'I wonder who she is' I thought and decided to look for her since I didn't have anything to do.

'Wait… I remember correctly She didn't have wings' I thought interested. ' I wonder why? Probably got kidnapped like me'.

'But she was so kind' I thought walking to wherever my feet was leading me to.

Then I ended up in a garden but I was still lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, You're here" I heard someone say which snapped me out of my thoughts when I looked her she smiled.

"Huh..!! Oh,…Wait you're the mysterious girl" I said looking at her and walking towards her.

"Hmm, So you were thinking about me?" She said and laughed I smiled.

"Well, to tell you the truth yeah" I said she stopped laughing and stared at me.

"Why??, There's nothing special about me" She said.

"That's not True" I said.

She Just looked at me confused.

"Well, your not same as the others and your different and kind and well.." I said." You don't have wings".

"Oh…well thx for the compliment, and well, yeah I don't have" She sighed and sighed I sat down next to her.

"So what's Your name??" I said.

She stayed quiet.

I stared at her.

"Umm…, Well…KITTY" She shouted I stared at her.

"Kitty??" I repeated she pointed at a cat which was passing by and got scared cuz she shouted and ran away. "Oh.." I said feeling sorry for the cat.

"Umm, well you can call me Kitty if you want" She said smiling.

"Weird name, But whats your real name?" I said.

"Am not telling you" She said smiling. "I'll tell you later".

I nodded and looked down at the roses.

"Soo, Where's Ikuto anyway???" She asked me I turned to face her.

"Dunno, He left for this.. Important thingy" I said. She laughed I stared.

"Don't stare it rude!!" She said looking at me. I laughed nervously.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its Cool" She said."So wanna o and see Ikuto??"

I stared at the roses a bit and was about to answer but the rose at front of me was picked up by someone.

"What are you doing??!!" I said she smiled and gave me the rose.

I took it. "Oh.., Thanks" I said twirling it around it was pretty.

"Come on lts go" I heard her say and she took my hand and ran.

"Slooooow down" I said.

She stopped which made me bump into her.

"We go company" I heard her say and looked at front of her seeing Ikuto's crazy fan girls.

They all glared at us.

"Hey Kitty." One said. "What you doing with the new girl, She's ours Now get lost."

'She didn't tell anyway her real name' I thought.

"Why should I? and I don't see your names on her so am not giving her to you why don't you get lost" She said still grabbing my hand she walked past the shocked fan girls.

"Umm,…You.." I said.

"Yeah, you better get used to those annoying fan girls they would probably eat you if your by your self" Kitty said.

I laughed but low.

She smiled.

"Soo umm where are we going??" I asked she stopped and stared at me like am the dumbest person on earth.

"W-What…??" I said confused and scared."Its like you're the one whos gunna eat me not the fan girlie girls" I said.

She laughed. "I already told you, To Ikuto".

I stared at her. "Do you love Ikuto??" I was shocked she asked.

"U-umm..i..i..dunno..I mean i.." I Blushed not knowing what to say.

She said nothing and continued to walk.

"Why don't you have wings?? Did you get kidnapped?? Or did you choose to come here?? and who brought you here anyway?? Was it Ikuto?? I asked all in one breath and about to continue but Kitty started to say something.

"What's with all the Questions" She asked.

"Just wondering?" I said or more like Questioned.

"Well am not answering I prefer to keep things about me all mystery" She said.

I started at her and started to wonder.

"Why??" I asked.

"You ask to many Questions, And didn't I say I want things about me to be a mystery??" She said.

"But-"

"Shh, and it is Amu" She said and pointed at front of us I looked.

I saw Ikuto doing something.

"WH-"

"Shhhh" Kitty said putting her hand on my mouth."Be Quiet" She whispered.

"Sorry" I whispered back.

She smiled.

"So want to see your Ikutoo??" She whispered in my ear and suddenly disappeared.

I looked around.

'W-WHAT WHERE DID SHE GO?' I shouted in my head.

And I saw Ikuto look at me I froze.

"Amu??" He said.

"U-umm..Hi?" I said nervous.

"What are you doing here" He said and got out of his chair and stratd to walk to me.

"Umm Kitty brought me here." I said.

He stopped. And said "_Oh"_.

"By the way, can I asked" I said.

"Sure" He said still stood in his place wondering about something.

"Do you no anything About Kitty?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Who was Kitty Again?? He said I widened my eyes.

"Kitty…You know the mysterious girl" I said.

"Oh.." He said again.

"You don't really talk much when I talk about her why?" I said.

"Cuz..no its nothing" He said.

I looked down the noticed the rose was still in my hand I twirled it around.

"Soo, Kitty brought you here?" He Questioned I nodded still staring at the Red rose he noticed and smirked.

"You want to know About Kitty??" He Questioned again.

I nodded again.

"Well.." He said I looked at him he smirked." I know nothing about her"

"What??" I said shocked.

"Guess she likes being mysterious." I said again and looked down.

He sighed and lifted my chin up.

"Its ok she'll tell you when she fully and truly trusts you" He said I blushed and nodded he smirked and let go.

"So, what are you doing anyway??" I asked.

"Oh, just some paper work" He replied and turned around walking to where he was sitting I stared at his wings.

"One more Question." I said he turned around.

"Why doesn't she have wings? What-"

"I said she'll tell you when she wants to" He said.

I sighed." Ok, The I'll be going." I said sighing again walking way he smirked and sat down on his chair.

'She's Just too mysterious' I thought.

* * *

**K**_itt_y: Done and Yay its Long.. I think **xD**.

**M**_ysteriou_s **B**_utto_n: Review **–Bored-.**

**K**_itt_y: Your So Gay. **xD**.


	7. Truth Or Dare!

**K**_itt_y**:** Chaaaaaaapter** 7**…is here **–**sleeeeeeeeeeepz**-** Enjoys**!!!**

**I don't own Shugo chara or its characters.**

Amu walked bored she wanted to meet that mysterious girl again.

'Kitty, Hmmm, I want to know more about here' Amu thought.

"You callllllllled?" Someone said at front of her, Amu snapped out of her thoughts and looked.

'kitty' Amu thought.

"Yeeeeees?" Kitty said. "Did you want something from me?"

"Huh? I didn't-"

"You didn't call me? How weird, Then I'll be going sorry, bye bye" Kitty said and was walking away.

"W-Wait" Amu said.

Kitty smirked then turned around. "Yeeeeeeees?"

Amu sighed. "Can you tell me more about you?" She said.

Kitty made a bored weird look. "Whhhhhy?"

"Uhh,,,umm cuz am curious? " Amu said but it was more of a question.

Kitty stared at her then smirked. "Suuure….." Kitty said Amu looked at her shocked and surprised. "In Truth or dare" She finished.

"T-truth or D-D-Dare???" Amu said."Sure" Amu smiled.

'Am so going to choose truth all the way' Thought Amu.

"Ok but you cant always choose the same thing over and over again, ok?" Kitty said "Alright let's go to the garden"

"W-Wait? Wh-Wh-What?? B-But…"

"No buuuuuuuuuuuts" Kitty said and they were already there.

"Ok lets start." Kitty said. "Who first??"

Amu didn't answer.

"Fine, rock, paper, scissors" Kitty said Amu nodded.

"Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!!" Kitty said, and Amu beat her."Ehhhhhhh!! BEST OUT OF THREE!!!"

Amu beat her again, then Kitty did, Then Amu.

"Am such a loser I only won once…."Kitty said ten glared at Amu. "Fine anyway I choose Dare..no wait first I'll go with truth."

"Fine, Lets see" Amu said enjoying herself.

"Why don't you have any wings?" She said.

Kitty looked at her. "Well, am like you I don't have, you know you should really choose a Question wisely, cuz am only going to let you do Two Questions and One dares, so that's One more for you to ask me" Kitty said.

"Ehh!! But you didn't say that no faaair" Amu said.

"Your fault" Kitty smirked. "Now you Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh…" Amu gulped. " Truth?"

"Your no fun oh wellz, you have to answer truthly though" Kitty said and got all excited like a fan girl. "DO YOU LOVE IKUTO???????????????" She yelled everyone heard.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Amu covered her mouth.

'I couldn't help it' Kitty thought.

Everyone stared. "Wonder what their talking about" someone said then everyone went back to what they where doing but they didn't know Ikuto was looking at them.

"What are you a fan girl or something??" Amu said.

"I cant answer that its not my turn it yours come on answer" Kitty said. "Do you??"

Amu sighed. "I..guess…a bit?" Amu whispered really low Kitty could just hear it.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Kitty went all hyper and happy again. "Ok ok I'll stop"

Ikuto smirked, still looking at them.

"Soo anyway I choose Truth" Kitty said. "I'll start with Dare later"

"Hmmm,…" Amu said thinking. "…I dunno..i had a lot of Questions but I don't know anymore what to ask."

"Keep thinking." Kitty said smiling.

"How did you get here?" Amu said.

Kitty stared at her for a bit then looked behind Amu and saw Ikuto, She smiled and looked back at Amu.

"Well……., " Kitty didn't answer instead she wasn't even in this world.

"Uh, Kitty?" Amu said then poked her. "Kitty..Kitty..KITTY!!!"

"Yeah…..The ufo is in… mars …..bar" Kitty said still not in the world she's suppose to be in.

Amu looked at her weirdly.

'Ufo?' Amu and Ikuto thought confused.

"Mars bar…?" Amu said.

"Yeah some random Guy brought be here" Kitty said back to the normal world.

"Oh, Why?" Amu asked.

"Not answering." Kitty said smirking.

"Urgh…"

"Anyway truth or dare"

"Dare!" Amu said, Kitty looked at her evily.

"Dare…then…." Kitty said." Go kiss Ikuto on the cheek if ou don't do it in 10 seconds am not answering anymore and I wont be your friend, now go" Kitty said all in one breath and pointed and Ikuto Smirking.

Amu was shocked and looked like she was about to faint.

"Fine we'll make that when we nearly finished the game." Kitty said Amu nodded.

"Ok then, I choose well It will have to be Dare" Kitty said, Amu looked at her.

"Fine I want you to Kiss Ikuto's Cheek" Amu said, Kitty looked at her in shockness.

"B-But-"

"No buts" Amu said this time her smirking.

'When did Amu become this evil she's scary" Kitty thought.

"Fine me and you will do that last." Kitty said Amu nodded.

"Truth." Amu said.

"I dunno…" Kitty said and just randomly asked a questions. " Are you a pervert?"

"Huh?!" Amu looked at her weirdly. "Of C-Course not."

"Don't lie, then how do you know that someone else is a pervert if your not one yourself." Kitty said making Amu speechless.

"You're the pervert" mu said glaring at her.

"It takes a pervert to know a pervert" Kitty said."Anyyway lets get on with the dare I'll go for the right cheek you go for the left and we'll do it together, deal?"

Amu nodded while blushing.

'Gaah I cant believe am doing this' Kitty said and both of them got up and walked to Ikuto, making him confused.

When they finally got there they looked at each other and glared.

"Now?" Amu said, Ikuto stared at her.

"Now." Kitty said and they both kissed Ikuto cheek Kitty kissed Ikuto's right cheek and Amu kissed his Left cheek. **(Kitty: You fan girls must be really angry/jealous that I GET TO KISS HIS CHEEK, \: ey it was Amu's dare LMAAAO!!!, Amu: YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THE STORY!!!)**

"Alright am off bye bye" Kitty hurried Blushing like hell.

Ikuto looked at her then at Amu and smirked.

'Oh my god' Amu thought staring at him and was about to walk away but was stopped by Ikuto from behind.

"Am not letting you go that easily after what you and Kitty just did to me" Ikuto whispred in her in ear making her blush more if possible.

Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile Kitty was hiding behind a bush looking at the cute Couple.

'AmutoNess' Kitty thought smirking/smiling.

**K**_itt_y: Kyaaaaaa**~~~~~~!!! –**Blushes**-**

**I**_kut_o: **-**Smirks**-**

**A**_m_u:** -**Blushes**-**

**S**_mex_y **B**_utto_n: Review **–**Smirks**/**winks**-**


	8. Transform!, Transformation!, WHAT!

**K**_itt_y**:** I'M SO SORRY, I WAS TO LAZY TO WRITE AND AND AND I have writers block**?** On like all meh stories**..** Haha**,** this one might be a bit boring but yeah whatever**.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or Its Characters.**

It's been a few days after kitty and Amu did the dare on Ikuto, but recently Ikuto's been busy So that meant Amu couldn't see him much, which for Kitty's disappointment that was really bad for her.

Amu was wondering around the place since she was going to live here, she wanted to know the place more and the people, and while she was Kitty was stalking her and noticed she was sighing a lot.

"She must really want to see Ikuto Again." Kitty whispered, Then smiled an Evil smile. "Well, it's not like I can help her out." She sighed just after she thought she had a good idea.

"UWAAAH, UWAAAAAAH, UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Amu found a crying baby at front of her, she picked him up and tried to make him quiet, but she just made it worst.

"Amu, you'll fail as a mother…" Kitty whispered on the tree covering her ears.

Then the baby looked at Amu and put its hand out to grab her pink hair, Amu looked at it in awe.

Amu let the baby grab her hair but when it did He pulled it hard.

"Owwww!, you little…" Amu nearly screamed and glared at the baby and made the baby cry again.

"Yep, definitely." Kitty said.

Then the mother of the baby came and thanked Amu for finding him, and when she took the baby he went quiet.

Amu just stared Surprised, She sighed.

Kitty sighed and jumped down.

"Kitty…..TRANSFORMATION!" Kitty Landed at front of Amu making her startled and shouted it, while making a weird pose.

Amu stared but nothing happened.

"Well, so much for that…." Kitty said, Shaking the fake wand.

"What was all that about..?" Amu said.

"I'm learning how to transform…" Kitty said simply.

"But that's a fake wand…."

"You NEVA KNOW, IT MIGHT not be?" Kitty said or more like questioned herself and Amu.

"Anyway, Anyway, come follow me…" Kitty said and Dragged Amu to some random place.

"Wait here." Kitty said and went off somewhere.

Amu stayed put and looked around her, there wasn't much really, just she was on a stage and there were chairs at front of her.

Kitty came back after 10 minutes.

"I'm Bacccck" Kitty said and gave Amu a Fake Wand, with four colours on it, Blue, Green, Yellow and Red.

"What's this for….?" Amu said, Kitty looked at her a bit then got closer to her.

"You want Ikuto to love you more right?" She said.

Amu Blushed. "Wh-What are you t-talking about?"

"Aww, come on I know you do, you want to meet him now don't you?" Kitty continued.

Amu stayed quiet, then nodded a bit.

"Then if you do what I did with the transformation and stuff, I'll take you to Him." Kitty said smiling.

"Wh-What?..you want me to do THAT?" Amu screamed.

"Shhhhh, and yes I do, remember..if you want to Meet Ikuto…" Kitty was about to start again.

"F-Fine.." Amu said.

"Ok, oh wait I want you to wear this too..And-" Kitty started to tell Amu what to do when she finished she sat on the chair waiting for Amu to finish getting changed.

'Hehehe, it's so easy fooling Amu, AHAHAHAHAHA' Kitty laughed in her head.

"O-ok..I'm going to do it now." Amu said Then came out Wearing a Maid Costume, with cat ears.

She walked all the way to the center, And everything Went dark and there was only light on Amu.

"Ok Start!" Kitty said excited.

"U-umm.." Amu said Embarrassed, Kitty waited.

Amu took a deep breath and put the hand with the wand up.

She closed her eyes then opened them."TRANSFORM…I-Into…A..A..Sexy..P-Perverted…Maid?" Amu asked.

Kitty tried to keep in her laughter but failed "BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, Oh my god that was hilarious…"

Amu glared at Her, and she was still laughing.

"N-NOW TAKE ME TO I-IKUTO!" Amu shouted.

"Hmm,..what did you say? Ikuto..I don't even know where he is… Hahaha!" Kitty said still laughing her head off.

"Y-You tricked me…" Amu said Blushing and jumped down the stage and started to walk to me.

"H-hey.. I just wanted to have a bit of fun..and tease..you..?..maybe?" Kitty said. "But I guess that was going too far, Huh?"

"….OF COURSE IT WAS!" Amu screamed, kitty stared at her In Amusement.

"See, that just proves and tells someone how much you're in love with him …" Kitty said.

"SHUT UP!" Amu shouted, and yes Kitty did it this time, totally made Amu Mad.

**K**_itt_y**:** HEHEHEHEHE**! **

**A**_m_u**: -**goes after Kitty**-**

**K**_itt_y**:** **-**Runs away**-**

**A**_m_u**:** YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT**!**

**G**_a_y **B**_utto_n**:** Review Please~!


End file.
